Trampoline (Bonito By Bonito)
"Trampoline (Bonito By Bonito)" is a remix of "Trampoline", a song by Kero Kero Bonito that serves as a single from their first studio album Bonito Generation. The music video is known as a Kero Kero Bonito special of Sonic For Hire and was uploaded on YouTube on July 23, 2019. Lyrics As the rain came down my window, I heard the wind blow All around. I was stuck under the weather. Felt like forever Out of the sun. But then, I looked in my garden and Saw at the bottom, My old trampoline. That's when I knew what to do. I could break right on through. Yeah! The clouds aren't so high. First, you fall down, Then you jump back up again. Find your rhythm. Momentum is the key! It's so easy. Anyone can trampoline, So jump enough, and you could see The whole wide world! When you're ready, Mix it up. Try everything! Full twist. Backflip. Just set your body free. Life looks better When you're on your trampoline, But keep an eye on gravity And don't forget to Bounce! Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Though I love it when I'm floating, It's kinda lonely At the top, But if we all jump together, Then we'll go higher. We'll never stop. I know I gotta come down, Put my feet on the ground soon, But that's okay. You see? I'm safe in the knowledge. No matter what, I got My old trampoline. First, you fall down, Then you jump back up again. Find your rhythm. Momentum is the key! It's so easy. Anyone can trampoline, So jump enough, and you could see The whole wide world! When you're ready, Mix it up. Try everything! Full twist. Backflip. Just set your body free. Life looks better When you're on your trampoline, But keep an eye on gravity And don't forget to Bounce! Even if you're falling, That's okay. There's a trampoline waiting for you. It's so easy. You just have to believe! So jump! Jump! Trampoline! Fly to where you want to be! Jump! Jump! Trampoline! Fly to where you want to be! Jump! Jump! Trampoline! Fly to where you want to be! Jump! Jump! Trampoline! Fly to where you want First, you fall down, Then you jump back up again. Find your rhythm. Momentum is the key! It's so easy. Anyone can trampoline, So jump enough, and you could see The whole wide world! When you're ready, Mix it up. Try everything! Full twist. Backflip. Just set your body free. Life looks better When you're on your trampoline, But keep an eye on gravity And don't forget to Bounce! Don't forget to bounce! Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario *Miles "Tails" Prower *Bella Thorne *Tana Mongeau *Big Bird *Sarah Midori Perry *Gus Lobban *Jamie Bulled *Spyro *Ripto Transcript *''the office, Mario is standing on a desk with TNT from Donkey Kong Country'' *'Mario:' Hey, Sonic, do you ever call a coin toss? Lemme give you a word of advice. Always bet on Mario! *'Sonic:' No, no, no, no, NAA!! *''blows up all of Sonic's cash, causing an explosion that hurts Sonic. We cut to Sonic's house, with Sonic in a body cast, save for his head and feet. We hear the clock ticking. Sonic is watching a Gerald Wilkins poster. We see the poster.'' *'Tails:' Hey, Sonic! *'Sonic:' Gerald Wilkins, is that you? I knew you could talk! *'Tails:' Genius, it's me, Tails. *'Sonic:' Oh, do you have any jobs for me? Mario blew up all my cash and now I have to get back to work. *'Tails:' I hate to break this to you, but you should take a break from the jobs. Bella Thorne and Tana Mongeau just mentioned you in their tweets. *''Bonito By Bonito remix of Kero Kero Bonito's "Trampoline" plays. On the Twitter app on Sonic's phone, Sonic sees Bella Thorne's tweet and Tana Mongeau's reply.'' *'Sonic:' HUGE fans of your stuff. Come over to Sydney for a Kero Kero Bonito concert. Kero Kero Bonito!? I love Kero Kero Bonito! ...Wait, Sydney? *''cut to Sydney Airport. Bella Thorne and Tana Mongeau are waiting for Sonic.'' *'Tana Mongeau:' Look! There's Sonic! *''see an airplane flying.'' *'Bella Thorne:' No! That's Sonic! *''see Sonic hang gliding. Sonic and the hang glider crash.'' Trivia .]] *The remix of this song is a part of Kero Kero Bonito's ''Bonito Generation: Bonito By Bonito, a remake of their debut album, Bonito Generation. **Moreover, the music video by Rooster Teeth is a part of Kero Kero Bonito's video project, Channel 4, a collaboration between Kero Kero Bonito and four YouTube channels to create the official music videos for the new album Bonito By Bonito. The other music videos are "Lipslap (Bonito By Bonito)" by Arlo, "Break (Bonito By Bonito)" by MunchingOrange, and "Forever Summer Holiday (Bonito By Bonito)" by Froyo Gamers. *On July 16, 2019, Bella Thorne tweeted, "Hey! @SonicForHire me and @tanamongeau are HUGE fans of your stuff! Come over to Sydney this weekend! We gonna hit up a Kero Kero Bonito concert!" and Tana Mongeau replied, "@bellathorne @SonicForHire Yeah!! We'll get you a hotel!!" *The remix's background music bears a strong resemblance to the Avicii By Avicii remix of "Wake Me Up", except the only difference is that the harmonica replaces the electric guitar as one of the instruments.